Novela
by Miss choco-chips
Summary: -¡Noooo, Ronaldo! ¿Cómo vas a engañar así a la María, que tanto te ama? ¡Y todavía es con la Lucía, que solo quiere tu dinero! / -¿Si, hablo con Mirajane Strauss? / ¿Te ves la novela de las 4, la de la María? /Sí, nos vemos. ¡No se olviden las armas! / Para Tsuki Kuroi, que me pidió aparecer en un shot humorístico.


**NOVELA**

Por la calle, una rubia de ojos chocolates camina de lo más tranquila, sintiendo una suave brisa acariciando sus cabellos. Sus labios color cereza emitían un suave tarareo, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba con cariño su vientre de 5 meses. En ese momento, se encontraba sola. Por alguna acción divina, sus "Callados, calmados y pacientes guardaespaldas" no estaban revoloteando a su alrededor. Bueno, si estar rematando a un idiota que se atrevió a besarla es acción divina...

Iba pasando junto al estudio televisivo más grande de Magnolia, cuando vio a dos niñas arrojando cualquier cosa cercana a ellas al edificio -léase, hot-dogs, papeles, piedras, chihuahuas, bebes, etc.- Curiosa, Lucy se les acercó.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿Porque hacen esto?- Las chicas pararon su acto de vandalismo para observar a su interlocutora.

-Yo soy Tsuki, tengo 16 años-habló la primera, con cabellos entre negros y rojizos y ojos café- Ella es Meli-chan, tiene 13. -señaló ahora a su amiga, de cabellos chocolate y ojos miel.

-Y díganme, niñas, ¿Porque están arrojando cosas a este lugar, que produce novelas tan lindas? -Su frente se sombreó de negro al recordar que, ese mismo día, acababa la novela que ella adoraba y se había perdido el ultimo capitulo- Cualquier cosa que les haya echo la gente de ahí adentro, debe ser solucionable con plática...

Ambas pequeñas la miraron de arriba a abajo, como calculando a que grado las comprendería.

Al final, Tsuki le respondió:

-Cometieron la atrocidad de terminar nuestra novela favorita de una manera denigrante, que casi parece una burla a los 3 años de impecable producción -abrazó a su amiga, que se encontraba llorando con impotencia.

-Bueno, niñas, no siempre una novela termina como queremos y... Anden, cuéntenme como pasó esto.

Meli y Tsuki se miraron entre sí y la primera decidió contar:

-Vera, señorita, todo comenzó cuando el protagonista masculino engañó a la protagonista femenina...

_**Flash back**_

_-Ronaldo... ¿Qué significa esto? -sonó la voz cortante de la mujer traicionada en la pantalla del televisor._

_-¡Noooo, Ronaldo! ¿Cómo vas a engañar así a la María, que tanto te ama? ¡Y todavía es con la Lucía, que solo quiere tu dinero! -Lloraba Meli en el salón de la casa de Tsuki, abrazada a esta. La mayor solo acariciaba la cabeza de la otra, intentando en vano retener las lágrimas__._

_-María... ¿Que no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas? -su voz sonó aburrida. Fuera de la pantalla, la oji-café sostenía a la ojimiel de ambos brazos para evitar que arrojara una silla a su televisor._

_-Ya me doy cuenta que lo que Nico decía era cierto. Tu no me amas, me engañas con esta cualquiera...solo dime una cosa -la pobre se atoraba con las palabras, mientras una musiquita de fondo daba a la escena un aire más dramático- ¿Por qué?_

_-¡Si, dinos porque, maldito ingrato, hijo de-!_

_-Cállate, Tsuki, que no oigo nada y quiero saber yo también la razón._

_-Porque sí -contestó. Las adolescentes contuvieron la respiración, esperando la contestación de la otra. _

_En ese momento, se cortó de golpe la música de fondo y la chica hablo lo más tranquila._

_-Ah, de acuerdo, si me lo dices así, todo bien. Tan amigos como siempre. Que sean felices. Nos vemos al rato- sonrió y se fue. Toda la pantalla se puso negra mientras, en letras blancas, se escribía una sola palabra:_

_-Fin-_

_Por la mente de millones de televidentes solo cruzó una oración:_

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

_Bueno, por la mente de casi todos. Había dos pequeñas niñas que, en vez de lamentarse, planeaban una sangrienta venganza que incluía chihuahuas y cucharas_

_-Meli-chan -el tono de voz de Tsuki era tan tranquilo y suave que aterraba. Tenía la cara gacha y un aura sombría la rodeaba- ¿Y si les hacemos una dulce visita a los de producción a decirles unas cuantas cosillas?- Levantó su cabeza, solo para ver a su amiga con un hacha al hombro, hablándole a alguien por teléfono:_

_-¿Si, hablo con Mirajane Strauss? Sí, soy yo, . ¿Me recuerdas de mi __último__ shot, en el que escapábamos de los locos esos? Bueno, tú me dijiste que cualquier problema te llamara, ¿No? Pues diles a Levy, Juvia, Lissana, Wendy, Cana, la Señorita Darcy y Evergreen que preparen las armas y nos vemos frente al estudio de producción televisiva de Magnolia en media hora. No, no es por eso. ¿Te ves la novela de las 4, la de la María? Ah, hoy te lo perdiste. Bueno, investiga cómo acabó y sabrás de lo que hablo. Sí, nos vemos. ¡No se olviden las armas!_

_**Fin Flash back**_

Meli terminó de contar y, al mirar a Lucy, supo que ella también veía a la María: tenía la misma aura homicida que ellas dos y estaba invocando a Acuarius.

-Acuarius, sé que me odias –comenzó la rubia nada más invocarla- pero hay que hacer una tregua momentánea –señaló el edificio frente a ella- ¡Se metieron con la María!

La mujer espíritu ya tenía en sus manos su urna con agua.

-Lo sé, mocosa. Y si, te odio, pero una mujer tiene prioridades.

Ahora, eran dos adolescentes, una mujer embarazada y un espíritu estelar quienes destruían el edificio. O así fue hasta que llegaron las otras mujeres, incluyendo a Erza: todas igual de furibundas.

Estuvieron así unos 15 minutos hasta que el edificio colapso. Se sorprendieron al descubrir que no había nadie dentro. La Señorita Darcy lloró, impotente, mientras llamaba a los gritos al infeliz de Ronaldo. Todas las demás, conteniendo las lágrimas, preguntaron:

¿Dónde estaban los –malditos- productores y los actores?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Mientras tanto, unos hombres con traje y otros disfrazados corrían cargando unas pesadas maletas, con un sombrero mexicano sobre sus cabezas, agradeciendo a dios que su antiguo estudio tuviera una puerta trasera._

**=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::=====:::::**

**Yooooo, minna!**

**¡Hahaha, volví! Este shot está dirigido a Tsuki Kuroi. Ahora me debe una conti **

**Si les gustó, dejen un reviewsito**

**/(*.*)/ -bailando- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! T.T en serio, gracias a todos los que comentan mis historias, me alientan mucho a seguir escribiendo, y yo que cuando subí decisiones creí que a nadie le iba a gustar T.T En serio, les agradezco. Prometo que dentro de poco subiré la ULTIMA parte, es que… ahorita no estoy inspirada para eso… Si tanto les gustan mis StiLu, puedo tratar de hacer una seguidilla de One-shots NaLuSti, ¿Les parece?**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews**

**Bye Bye**

**Miss Choco-Chips**


End file.
